mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000/Галерея
1 = На пути в Яблочную Аллею ---- Fluttershy's_House_S2E15.png Fluttershy_sleeping_in_her_bed_S2E15.png Fluttershy_'Who_could_that_be '_S02E15.png Fluttershy_waking_up_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_in_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_urges_Fluttershy_to_get_out_of_bed_S02E15.png Fluttershy_&_Rainbow_S2E15.png Fluttershy_embarrassed_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_fly_out_of_the_window_S02E15.png Outskirts_S2E15.png Sleepy_Fluttershy_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_talking_about_last_year's_cider_season_on_flight_S02E15.png Dash_&_Fluttershy_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_has_evil_plans_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash's_jaw_drops_S02E15.png Pinkie_Pie's_tent_at_the_front_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_coming_out_of_tent_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie,_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_flailing_arms_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_2_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_3_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_hug_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_hug_2_S2E15.png Happy_Fluttershy_and_mad_Rainbow_Dash_S2E15.png Mad_Rainbow_Dash_S2E15.png |-| 2 = Ожидание в очереди ---- Waiting_in_line_for_cider_1_S2E15.png A_lot_of_ponies_in_line_for_cider_S2E15.png Grinning_Twilight_waiting_in_line_S02E15.png Twilight,_Spike,_And_Rarity_S2E15.png Rarity_whatever_S2E15.png Applejack_Mic_S2E15.png Ponies_waiting_in_line_S2E15.png Daisy_and_Sea_Swirl_waiting_in_line_S2E15.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_pouring_out_bits_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_drinking_cider_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_drunk_S02E15.png Pinkie_Pie_hyper_S02E15.png Pinkie_Pie_hoarding_cider_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_upset_S2E15.png Twinkleshine_is_happy_S02E15.png Apple_family_cider_stand_S2E15.png Merry_turn_S02E15.png Lyra_Heartstrings_turn_S02E15.png Orange_Swirl_happy_S02E15.png Meadow_Song_after_drinking_apple_cider_S2E15.png Cheerilee_is_high_S02E15.png Apple_Bloom_pours_cider_S2E15.png Big_Mac_Kick_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_excited_S02E15.png Sad_Dash_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_angry_S02E15.png Crowd_upset_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_complain_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_S02E15.png RD_angry_along_with_crowd_S02E15.png Caramel_'Yeah,_you_always_run_out!'_S02E15.png Fluttershy_doesn't_mind_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_frustrated_S02E15.png Everypony_upset_S02E15.png Caramel_complain2_S02E15.png Apple_family_pride_1_S2E15.png Everypony_upset2_S02E15.png Everypony_upset3_S02E15.png Everypony_leaving_S02E15.png Pinkie_Pie_'Cider_was_great'_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_at_Rainbow_Dash_S2E15.png Fluttershy_'Uh..._Pinkie_Pie... '_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_to_Rainbow_Dash_about_the_cider_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_'It_was_like_a_moment_in_time_you_can_never_get_back'_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_'Yes,_the_cider_was_just_that_good'_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_is_furious_S2E15.png |-| 3 = Появление Флима и Флэма ---- Everypony_turn_back_S02E15.png Wheels_turning_S02E15.png Everypony_watching_S02E15.png SSCS6000_bulb_S02E15.png Applejack,_Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_S02E15.png SSCS6000_emitting_smoke_S02E15.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_excited_S02E15.png Liza_Doolots_and_Twinkleshine_running_S02E15.png Horns_and_legs_S02E15.png Everypony_gathering_S02E15.png Everypony_watching2_S02E15.png Everypony_watching3_S02E15.png Pre_Song_S2E15.png Flim_Flam_heads_S02E15.png The_Flim_Flam_brothers_S2E15.png Flim_saying_town_S02E15.png Flim_preparing_to_jump_S02E15.png Flim_jumping_S02E15.png Flam_looking_concerned_S02E15.png Flim_and_Berryshine_S02E15.png Flim_and_Berryshine_2_S02E15.png Flim_shielding_eyes_S02E15.png Flim_and_Berryshine_3_S02E15.png Flim_oh_you_S02E15.png Shocked_Berryshine_S02E15.png Amethyst_Star,_Sprinkle_Medley_and_Cloud_Kicker_S02E15.png Ponies_mumbling_about_song_S2E15.png Flim_Flam_Brothers_marching_S2E15.png Flim_Flam_Brothers_back_to_back_S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_is_confused_S2E15.png Ponies_surrounding_Flim_S2E15.png Flim_kissing_Apple_Bloom's_forehead_S02E15.png Flam,_Sprinkle_Medley,_and_Derpy_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_is_skeptical_2_S2E15.png Ponies_dancing_and_singing_along_S2E15.png Flim_Flam_hooves_outstretched_S02E15.png Ponies_watching_Flim_and_Flam_S2E15.png Flim_singing_S02E15.png Flam_dancin'_S2E15.png Flim_singing2_S02E15.png Flim_giving_Sweetie_Drops_a_big_smile_S2E15.png Flam_unbelievable_S02E15.png Flim_unimpeachable_S02E15.png Flam_indispensable_S02E15.png Flim_I_can't_believe-able_S02E15.png Crowd_looking_at_the_Super_Speedy_Cider_Squeezy_6000_S2E15.png Flam_and_Rarity_ecstatic_S2E15.png Rarity_near_faint_S2E15.png Everypony_singing_S02E15.png Ponies_singing_along_1_S2E15.png Ponies_singing_along_2_S2E15.png Ponies_singing_along_3_S2E15.png Ponies_singing_along_4_S2E15.png Flim_approaching_Applejack_S02E15.png Flim_talking_to_Applejack_S2E15.png Applejack_looking_at_family_S2E15.png Activating_the_machine_S02E15.png Activating_the_machine_2_S02E15.png Everypony_excited_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_and_her_cider_addiction_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_cheering_along_with_the_crowd_S2E15.gif Twilight,_Spike_and_Rarity_dancing_S2E15.png Ponies_gather_around_the_Super_Speedy_Cider_Squeezy_6000_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_pops_out_from_crowd_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_talking_to_Flam_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_addressing_the_crowd_S2E15.png Ponies_nodding_in_agreement_S2E15.png Flim_talking_to_Granny_Smith_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_enjoying_the_taste_S2E15.png Apple_Family_watching_Flim_S2E15.png Flam_singing_S2E15.png Flim_singing_S2E15.png Flim_and_Flam_dancing_S2E15.png Background_ponies_watching_and_waiting_S2E15.png Nonpareil_song_finale_S2E15.png Nonpareil_song_finale_wider_S2E15.png Flim_and_Flam_big_finish_of_song_S2E15.png Flim_Flam_brothers_yeah_S02E15.png Flam_turns_around_S2E15.png |-| 4 = Эпплы против братьев Флим и Флэм ---- Dr._Hooves_and_Sea_Swirl_excited_S2E15.png Apple_family_huddle_S2E15.png Granny_Smith's_view_of_the_Huddle_S2E15.png Apple_Bloom's_view_of_the_Huddle_S2E15.png Applejack's_view_of_the_Huddle_S2E15.png Big_Mac's_view_of_the_Huddle_S2E15.png Apple_family_group_huddle_interrupted_S2E15.png Apple_Bloom_grin_S02E15.png Apple_Bloom_saying_deal_S02E15.png Applejack_silencing_Apple_Bloom_S02E15.png Uncertain_Applejack_and_Flim_S02E15.png Uncertain_Applejack_and_Flim_2_S02E15.png Uncertain_Applejack_and_Flim_3_S02E15.png Big_McIntosh_'No_deal'_S2E15.png Apple_family_shocked_S2E15.png Twilight_Applejack_worried_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_end_S02E15.png Apple_Bloom_'come_back_tomorrow'_S2E15.png Everypony_complaining_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_not_surprised_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_huh_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_as_new_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_not_again_S2E15.png Flim_and_super_cider_squeeazy_6000_S2E15.png Twilight_Applejack_egad_S02E15.png Applejack_oh_no!_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_for_you_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_all_right_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_drink_S02E15.png Applejack_lasso_S02E15.png Applejack_can't_sale_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_nooo_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_eating_dirt_S02E15.png Rainbow_Dash_cruel_joke_S2E15.png Sweetie_Drops_and_Lyra_Heartstrings_excited_S2E15.png Flam_S2E15.png Everypony_happy_S02E15.png Apple_Bloom_upset_S2E15.png Everypony_sad_S02E15.png Flim_squeezing_Rainbow's_cheeks_S2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_why_wub_woo_S2E15.png Big_McIntosh_drops_Apple_Bloom_S2E15.png Big_McIntosh_looks_down_at_Apple_Bloom_S2E15.png Apple_Bloom_not_happy_with_Flim_S2E15.png Sneaky_Apple_Bloom_S2E15.png Sweetie_Drops,_Berryshine,_and_Golden_Harvest_impressed_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_makes_a_bet_S2E15.png Grinning_Flim_and_Flam_S02E15.png Deal_S2E15.png Granny_Smith_angry_at_Flim_and_Flam_S2E15.png Flim_Flam_brothers_smiling_at_each_other_S2E15.png Big_McIntosh_determined_S2E15.png |-| 5 = Битва за Яблочную Аллею ---- Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Applejack bucking practice S2E15.png Twilight worried S02E15.png Apple Bloom on the punchbag S2E15.png Apple Bloom getting dizzy S2E15.png Apple Bloom collapses S2E15.png Mayor 1 S2E15.png Flim Flam scheming S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Lounging Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim Flam unimpressed S2E15.png Flim Flam yawning S2E15.png Apple family gasp S02E15.png Flim Flam waving S2E15.png Applejack worried swallow S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png Apple Bloom with mouth agape S02E15.png The sky S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Flam taking a drink S02E15.png Flim Flam taking drink S2E15.png Flim Flam are you kidding- S2E15.png Flim Flam we don't care S2E15.png Unimpressed Flim and Flam S02E15.png Rarity of course S2E15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15.png Ready to go S2E18.png Rarity horrid S2E15.png Rarity lovely S2E15.png Twilight place lids S2E15.png Flim Flam spit take S2E15.png Worried Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim strange face S02E15.png Grabbing Flam's Attention S02E15.png Flam calling out S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 3 S02E15.png Flim looking at machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 3 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 4 S02E15.png Flam has an idea S02E15.png Flam has an idea 2 S02E15.png Flam has an idea 3 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png Rarity see weird S2E15.png Spike worried about the competition S2E15.png Rarity levitating apples onto cider press S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png Flim and Flam relaxed in final seconds S02E15.png Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png Spike can barely watch S2E15.png Out of time S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Twilight integrity rewards S2E15.png |-| 6 = Близость к поражению ---- Apple Bloom is sad S2E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Applejack tears S02E15.png Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png Flim and Flam --drink up, Ponyville!-- S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png In your face S02E15.png Flim and Flam face full of cider S02E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png TheCiderIsDigusting S02E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png Flim Flam shocked and wet S02E15.png Flim Flam sad and wet S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Flim and Flam encounter a slight problem S02E15.png Flim and Flam bid farewell to Ponyville S02E15.png| FlimFlam escape S02E15.png Happlejack S2E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png Caramel plus we S2E15.png Caramel high quality S2E15.png |-| 7 = "Я не узнала ничего нового!" ---- Apple Family S2E15.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy celebrating with cider S02E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Apple Bloom pours cider again S2E15.png Out of cider again S2E15.png Rainbow Dash eyes shrink S2E15.png Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png Rainbow Dash Being offered Cider S2E15.png Rainbow Dash being offered Cider 2 S2E15.png Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Main six drinking cider S02E15.png Applejack smiles S02E15.png Main 6 holding cider S2E15.png en:The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона